Matters of the Heart
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Plot what plot. Romantic smut. Cophine. Because you all keep asking me for it.


Requested by girlfriend, Wanya, and inspired by Eurythmics, whose adapted lyrics appear in this piece.

* * *

Delphine's hands moved over Cosima's torso in a manner that seemed foreign to the uni student. Cosima had been felt up before but this was different, Delphine wasn't groping her, she wasn't focusing on erogenous zones, it was more like she was learning how Cosima's body flowed with her hands instead of her eyes, as if tracing the contours of her body painted a 4D image in her mind from which she would work with...

Cosima was instantly fascinated by this approach and watched the scientist in front of her for a moment before she too closed her eyes and fell into a state of peaceful wonder, curious as to where Delphine's hands would move next, their motions leaving her skin to tingle lightly in their wake.

A conversation of hands speaking in a language of a love, movements smoother than a newborns skin but warmer than the sun. Delphine pushes Cosima's shirt up only to continue following the path of skin up her back, not even completely removing the article of clothing, just moving it enough to continue her expedition of Cosima's plains.  
Delphine's hands leave Cosima tongue tied but she knows better, she knows that love does not need words, actions speak louder than words and the student much prefers to live by her motto 'show, don't tell,' which was exactly what they were doing; showing because words are over used and inadequate.

They spoke as lovers though few words left them.

Delphine guides Cosima to the bed before loses her balance as well as her sense of reality. She had a vision that she wanted to share with her lover, and though she was new to this, she was not inexperienced.

Cosima's practised hands moved with a gentle swiftness, she had a craving to feel but cotton barred her way. Removing the constraints only doubled her addiction for the luscious skin and curves of her partner, her hands roaming in the same manner as Delphine's.

They paused, both seated, fingers caressing spines on their upward journey and sliding over shoulders, embracing not only each other, but the manifestation of their love.

Cosima smiled, resting her head briefly on Delphine's warm and bare shoulder, never had she just felt what her partners where like without it being a part of something else. But she found it surprisingly invigorating, just being held in this manner, their movement had a rhythm like music starting from a leisurely adagietto which would crescendo to a prestissimo in time. It was as if music was taking on a physical form in them, it was all about the sounds, the feel of the beat, how it all worked as one and similarly for them every movement was about how it felt to touch without seeing what they held.

They lay there, bare, open and trusting, an angel played with Cosima's heart, a science minded, blonde haired angel. With a new start they had opened the gates to their souls, pouring themselves out to each other and the miracle of love took all their pain away, now nothing could hurt them, strengthened in their spiritual unity, becoming physical. The world crumbled and fell apart leaving only on what they focused on. Hands, lips, fingers, tingling skin, the illusion in their minds of a fantasy world that closed eyes brought them to.

Cosima didn't think anyone on earth could feel like she did then, overblown with bliss caused by her partner, there was an angel tugging at her heart and it was right above her, playing her body like a piano, elegantly, smoothly and with ease.

Their connection, their unity, was heavenly, the sounds she heard sounded like a choir of angels in one voice, the sensations flowing through her like a streaming river felt like she was being lifted by angels, taking her to a higher place, a place inside her that she could never have achieved on her own, a new world…

Cosima didn't open her eyes for sometime, she didn't want to break the trance Delphine had induced in her, "Cosima…" Delphine whispered, her lips close enough for the smaller woman to feel her breath wash over her.

Cosima dragged her eyes open and a gentle grin spread, "Incredible…" She breathed, wrapping her arms around Delphine.

"So you liked it?"

"More than I ever thought I would," Cosima replied, kissing her softly.

Tender, is Cosima as she stroked Delphine's cheek, her grin permanently stuck there till Delphine couldn't stand holding back her question any longer, "What?" She asked.

"You, you just… you're so damned adorable!" Cosima asked, both thumbs now running over her soft skin.

Delphine wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I do not think that 'adorable' is really the right word to describe someone of my age."

"Sure it is! Only you could have ever come up with the idea to keep your eyes closed the entire time."

Delphine shrugged, "It creates a different atmosphere, suddenly its not just about sex and the physicality of the notion, your mind falls into this peaceful state and creates an almost fantasy world. No image is necessarily conjured, but you can feel as if you are floating, in a peaceful state, a euphoric state that reaches a peak and then falls back to a rest. I find it makes love feel more like a relaxation and helps to really bring out the emotion in the act of making love."

"That was incredibly dorky but also romantic," Cosima said with her small side smile as she brushed her nose against Delphine's and kissed her softly again, sighing gently as she closed her eyes. She found she really liked closing her eyes and just feeling, rather than seeing, "That was amazing though, I never expected it to feel anything like that- although I do know that it has been scientifically proven that if you 'lose' one of your senses then the others-"

"Shhh," Delphine whispered, placing a finger over Cosima's lips, but it didn't deter the woman.

"Try to make up for it and are heightened but I didn't think that it would-" Delphine tried to cover Cosima's mouth with her hand but she kept talking anyway, prompting an amused look from the blonde, "feel quite like that, it was more like feeling like you were floating in another land than having your senses peaked-" Cosima pulled Delphine's hand away from her mouth when licking didn't work, "it really made me think- well feel really, I wasn't doing all to much thinking, more about the emotions as you said."  
"Done?" Delphine asked.

"Uhm, nope I was going-"

Delphine cut her off by kissing her, "I love you, I know you know that, but I love you."

Cosima beamed again, "I know, but I love hearing it and I love you too Delphine."

* * *

Please be gentle, this is my first time writing smut.


End file.
